vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone Girl
Gone Girl is the fifteenth episode of the Fifth Season, the hundred and fourth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO NADIA’S SEARCH FOR KATHERINE — While Nadia, remembers her centuries-long search for her mother, , and come up with a desperate new plan to save ’s life. For the second time, and must turn to Liv for help. baits into a nasty confrontation, then takes off to seek revenge on Dr. Wes. Caroline and Tyler come to a new understanding. Finally, Bonnie learns of a terrifying secret that will threaten the lives of all her friends. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Guest Cast *Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia Trivia *Antagonists: Katherine Pierce and Wes Maxfield. *This episode marks the return of Elena. *Both Katherine and Nadia Petrova died in this episode. *Katherine is the seventh main character to die, followed by Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy (resurrected), Bonnie (resurrected) and Silas. *Katherine wears her daylight bracelet for the first time since getting permanent control over Elena's body in The Devil Inside. This after figuring out that Elena's friends now know that she's possessing Elena. *Katherine tells Matt that he's the best night she never had, meaning she's never had sex with Matt even when he was under her control in Plan B or The Devil Inside. *Katherine's speech to Damon is similar to Elena's to Damon in Graduation in tone. *Katherine is the first character denied passage to the Other Side. However, she's the second character not crossing over to the Other Side, after Jenna who found peace immediately after her death''.'' *It was seen for the first time since the second season that a vampire can actually die from a werewolf/hybrid bite. *This episode takes place a week before Bonnie's birthday, meaning this takes place in early February 2012. *Elena, for the second time, this season has the least amount of screen time. The first episode was The Devil Inside. *This is the first episode to feature all eight cast members in one scene. *This is the fourth episode this season to feature eight cast members. *Damon tortures and kills Wes. 'Body Count' *Wes - torn to pieces, killed by Damon. *Nadia - werewolf bite, killed by Tyler. *Katherine (in Elena's body) - stabbed by the Traveler knife, killed by Stefan. Continuity *Enzo was mentioned by Stefan, Jeremy and Damon. He was last seen in No Exit. *Niklaus Mikaelson was mentioned several times in this episode. He was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude in TVD and Le Grand Guignol on TO. *According to a clip from the episode it has been weeks since Katherine took over Elena's body. Meaning there was a time jump of several weeks between The Devil Inside and No Exit. *Jeremy, Bonnie and Liv were last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. **We learn that Elena (i.e. Katherine) picked out the dress Caroline wore to The Bitter Ball. *Nadia is the first vampire to die due to the werewolf bite in the series. (Damon staked Rose to end her suffering before the bite actually killed her.) *Before Nadia dies Katherine shows her what her perfect day should've been. This is what Damon did for Rose in The Descent and what Stefan did for her in 500 Years of Solitude. *This episode shares some similarities to Season Two's The Descent. **Nadia is dying from a werewolf/hybrid bite as did Rose. **Katherine is willing to do whatever it takes to save her daughter just as Damon looked desperatly for a cure to Rose's bite. **Both Nadia and Rose died with the person they loved by their side. *This is the first time in the series that Tyler is featured in the 15th episode of a season. It's also the first time since the second season that Tyler's character has not left town for an extended period, during the 13th and 14th episodes. *Elena Gilbert returned to her body in this episode. She was last seen in The Devil Inside. **As of this episode, Elena is the last surviving member of the Petrova Family as Katherine and Nadia die in this episode. *Katherine was last seen in her own body in 500 Years of Solitude. *Carol Lockwood was mentioned by Katherine. She was killed by Klaus in'' O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Aaron Whitmore was mentioned by Stefan. He was killed by Damon in ''The Devil Inside. His corpse was last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Bonnie is the first character to actually mention that Elena and Jeremy are (first) cousins not brother and sister, when she tells this to Liv Parker when she is doing the locater spell. Behind the Scenes *There will be another two-week break after this episode. Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 2012 novel by author Gillian Flynn which has been made into a due for release in 2014. *'' '' is also the name of a 1978 album by American singer . *"Gone Girl" is the title of a song by the following artists - Payton Rae, Mud Acres, Jennifer Delano, Jack Clement, Tompall Glasser, jack Jersey, Billy Joe Trio, The Brothers Glaser, The Pet Band, Maurice Davis, Hans Theessink, Erin Sax, Zachart Cale, Atrey, Golab & The Renegades, Tracstarz, David Ferguson and Boundry Road. These cover a variety of genres and styles. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia: "If they know who you really are, they will come for you." :Stefan: "Katherine has been inhabiting Elena's body." :Katherine: "They know." :Damon:'' "She's brilliant."'' :Stefan:'' "All we have to do is stab her with the Traveller knife."'' :Caroline: "We gotta get her to come to us, get her guard down." :Katherine: "So which one of you is gonna get to kill the elusive Katherine Pierce?" :Webclip 1# :Caroline: "Katherine is a passenger in Elena, except it's worse because none of us seemed to notice." :Tyler: "She was at my house. How did none of us figure it out?" :Caroline: "Because it's Katherine, and she's smart and conniving and sneaky, and we're the worst friends ever." :Jeremy: "This makes no sense. She saved my life. She gave me CPR when Enzo tried to kill me. Katherine would never do that." :Bonnie: "That's what made her so believable. She played Elena to a T. If she let you die, her cover was blown." :Caroline: "I was sleeping three feet away from her. She picked out my Bitter Ball dress and I let her use my toothpaste." :Stefan:'' "Yeah, well, did she lure you into a hotel room to make out with you? "'' :Webclip 2# :Damon:'' "She's brilliant."'' :Stefan:' '"We haven't noticed that Katherine has been inhabiting Elena's body for weeks and that's all you have to say?" :Damon: "Yep." :Stefan: "And you realize that it was Katherine who broke up with you, it wasn't, uh, Elena." :Damon:'' "Mm-hmm."'' :Stefan: "Right. So your little murder spree with Enzo where you, uh, killed Aaron, you nearly killed Jeremy, you tried to kill Wes, but you got infected by that Ripper Virus--that was all you reacting to Katherine." :Damon:'' "I'm trying to figure out why you decided to tell a starving, bloodthirsty, vampire-feeding Ripper that his nemesis is still walking around alive and well, while I'm stuck in this cell and can't do anything about it."'' :Stefan: "I have it under control." :Damon: "I'd love to hear this." : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Promo - Gone Girl HD|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Extended Promo - Gone Girl HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Webclip 1 - Gone Girl HD|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries 5x15 Webclip 2 - Gone Girl HD|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Gone Girl|Rehash Pictures The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos 595 (5) slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode _15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg 5x15-is-this-cure.jpg gg1nadia.jpg gg2katherine.jpg gg3katherine.jpg gg4katherine.jpg gg5.jpg gg6damon.jpg gg7katherine.jpg gg8katherine.jpg gg9caroline.jpg gg10matt.jpg gg11tyler.jpg gg12carolinetylermatt.jpg gg13bonniejeremy.jpg gg14bonniejeremy.jpg gg15bonniejeremy.jpg gg16caroline.jpg gg17stefan.jpg gg18damon.jpg gg19damonstefan.jpg gg20stefan.jpg gg21damon.jpg gg22stefan.jpg gg23damon.jpg gg24stefan.jpg gg25damon.jpg Damon5x15.PNG 363453453.PNG kimage.jpg imageoldkatherine.jpg young nadia.jpg katherine stabbed.jpg imageytdr.jpg damonxdrwes.jpg imagerdrwes.jpg Tumblr inline n22cnm8pb71rchhsy.jpg Tumblr inline n22cojtsWl1rchhsy.jpg Tumblr inline n22co3h17g1rchhsy.jpg TVD 0071.jpg Caroline_founds_Tyler_5x15.png Caroline_talking_with_Tyler_5x15.png Caroline_5x15.png Care-Stef-Ty_5x15.png Caroline_calling_Katherine_5x15.png Caroline_stops_Tyler_5x15.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_5x15.png Caroline-Tyler_5x15.png Katherine-Caroline_5x15.png Stefan_and_caroline_5x15..png Stefan_and_caroline_5x15.png Ty-Caroline_5x15.png Tyler_and_Care_5x15.png Tyler-Caroline_5x15.png Stefan_5x15.jpg Stefan_Salvatore_5x15.jpg Stefan-Katherine_5x15.jpg Liv Parker 5x15 Gone Girl.png 2c3cdbb8f6cc495ac97bad102ff3ee3b.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters